the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Tress MacNeille
| birth_date = | birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | alma_mater = University of California, Berkeley | occupation = Voice actress, singer | years_active = 1979–present | spouse = | website = | known_for = | notable_works = }} Tress MacNeille (born Teressa Claire Payne; June 20, 1951) is an American voice actress and singer, who has voiced various characters in shows such as The Simpsons, Futurama, Hey Arnold!, Tiny Toon Adventures, Rugrats, Animaniacs and Disney's House of Mouse. Early life MacNeille was born in Chicago, Illinois. She loved cartoons as a child and wanted to be a voice actress from the age of eight, but instead chose a "practical" career, feeling she would never be able to realize her ambition. She graduated from the University of California, Berkeley, and attended broadcasting school, becoming a disc jockey. Career MacNeille worked in a variety of jobs and had numerous minor voiceover roles before becoming a regular on an animated TV show. In her words, "I'd been doing radio spots, some TV, demos, sound-alikes, industrial narrations -- anything that came my way for about two years." She was also a member of the improvisational comedy group The Groundlings for ten years. MacNeille took acting workshops and worked as a casting assistant for voice acting talent agent Bob Lloyd in what she calls "The University of Voice-over." Lloyd and fellow agent Rita Vennari got MacNeille her first role on an animated show: a part in an episode of the 1979 Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. She sang and appeared in the music video (as Lucille Ball) for "Weird Al" Yankovic's song "Ricky" (1983), which was based on the I Love Lucy television show and parodied the song "Mickey" by Toni Basil. MacNeille also appeared on Yankovic's 1999 album Running with Scissors, on the tracks "Pretty Fly for a Rabbi" and "Jerry Springer." MacNeille was cast as Babs Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures (1990–1995). Writer Paul Dini said that MacNeille was good for the role because she could do both Babs' voice and the voices of her impressions. MacNeille commented: "The best part of doing Babs is that she's a mimic, like me...In the show I do Babs doing Billie Burke, Hepburn, Bette Davis, Madonna and Cher. I even have her doing Jessica Rabbit." The success of Tiny Toon Adventures led to the series Animaniacs. MacNeille was brought in to voice Dot Warner, one of the show's three main characters, because Dot's character was very similar to Babs Bunny. Andrea Romano, the voice director and caster for Animaniacs, said that the casters had "no trouble" choosing the role of Dot: "Tress MacNeille was just hilarious (...) And yet had that edge." MacNeille was nominated for an Annie Award for her performance on the show in 1995. She has provided voices for numerous films, television shows, video games and commercials, garnering over 200 credits. MacNeille says: "The characters that I do all come from people in my own life--as well as the material I've stolen from my friends!" Her TV roles include characters on The Simpsons, where she voices Agnes Skinner, Brandine Spuckler and Lindsey Naegle, and Futurama, in which her main role is the character Mom. MacNeille has provided voices on many other television shows and cartoons such as Rugrats (as Charlotte Pickles), Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (as Chip and Gadget), Histeria, Hey Arnold, as well as dubbing work on English language anime translations. She is the voice of Daisy Duck and Wilma Flintstone since 1999 and 2000 respectively. MacNeille also appeared as an angry anchorwoman in Elvira, Mistress of the Dark and served as the voice of Elvira's Great-Aunt Morganna Talbot. She provided voice acting for the 2003 Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner short feature The Whizzard of Ow. Work Voices for The Simpsons * Agnes Skinner, Seymour Skinner's elderly, neurotic, overbearing mother * Lindsey Naegle, generic businesswoman or television network executive in "The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show", "Girly Edition", "You Kent Always Say What You Want", and other episodes * Dolph, one of the three hooligan/ruffians (along with Jimbo Jones and Kearney Zzyzwicz) (the character has red hair, cut asymmetrically, and wears a green shirt). * Brandine Spuckler, Cletus Spuckler's wife/cousin/sister * Cookie Kwan, a territorial Asian-American realtor with a heavy accent (despite growing up in Springfield), who threatens anyone who tries to sell houses on "the west side". * Ms. Albright, the Sunday School Teacher seen in "Homer's Triple Bypass" and "Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th Commandment". * Mrs. Glick, the elderly shut-in lady (replacing original voice actress Cloris Leachman) * Bernice Hibbert, the recovering alcoholic wife of Julius Hibbert * Mona Simpson, Homer Simpson's mother (episode "D'oh-in' in the Wind") * Brunella Pommelhorst, the stern school gym teacher (first mentioned by name only in season six's "The PTA Disbands") * Poor Violet, the Dickensian little orphan girl * Crazy Cat Lady, the psychotic, old woman surrounded by pet cats she frequently hurls * Gino Terwilliger, Sideshow Bob's son seen in the season 17 episode, "The Italian Bob" and the season 19 episode "Funeral for a Fiend". * Lunchlady Doris in the season 17 episode, "The Mook, the Chef, the Wife, and Her Homer" and the season 19 episode, "The Debarted", replacing Doris Grau. * Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon, Apu's wife (only for the season 13 episode "The Sweetest Apu"; Manjula was previously voiced by Jan Hooks) * Belle, the burlesque house Madam, first appeared in "Bart After Dark" * Mrs. Muntz, Nelson Muntz's mother (first heard in "Wild Barts Can't Be Broken", first seen in "'Tis the Fifteenth Season" and again in The Simpsons Movie) * Colin, an Irish boy in The Simpsons Movie * Medicine Woman, in The Simpsons Movie * Maya, a beautiful woman with dwarfism whom Moe Szyslak meets over the Internet in the season 20 episode "Eeny Teeny Maya Moe". * Kumiko Nakamura, a Japanese manga artist who becomes the Comic Book Guy's wife in "Married to the Blob". * Barbara "Booberella" Lelavinsky is an ample-chested vampire-looking woman and a local TV personality in Springfield. * Various other characters Voices for Futurama * Mom, the owner of Mom's Friendly Robot Company and series antagonist. * Linda, the cohost of Good Morning, Earth * Hattie McDoogal, the crazy, old cat lady * Tinny Tim, a Tiny Tim-esque child robot first seen in "Xmas Story" * Munda, Turanga Leela's long-lost mother * Fanny, wife of Donbot * Deep Blue * Monique, a fembot who appears in All My Circuits * Ndnd, Lrrr's wife, from Omicron Persei VIII (pronounced nn-NN-da prior to season two, and nn-da NN-da in season three) * Vyolet * Petunia * The Slurm Queen * Guenter, the hyper-intelligent monkey from the episode "Mars University." * Various one-shot characters Voices for Disenchantment * Queen Oona * Prince Derek * The Fairy * Mother Superior * Witch * Student * Gretel Warner Bros. roles * Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Marita Hippo, additional voices (Animaniacs) * Babs Bunny, Rhubella Rat, Marcia the Martian (Tiny Toon Adventures, Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back in Action) * World's Oldest Woman, Pepper Mills, Toast, Cho-Cho, Susanna Susquehanna (Histeria!) * Penelope Pussycat (Carrotblanca) * Prissy (Tweety's High-Flying Adventure) * Soccer Mom (Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry) * Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown!)The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! Closing Credits * Rosie the Robot Maid (The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania!) * Debbie Douglas, Corba Queen (Freakazoid!) * Colleen (Road Rovers) * Additional voices (The Looney Tunes Show) * Sarah Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost) Disney roles * Additional voices (Dinosaur Activity Center CD-Rom) * Additional voices (The Buzz On Maggie) * Additional voices (The Lion King 1½) * Additional voices (Kronk's New Groove) * Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time) * Bassy (Fish Hooks) * Daisy Duck (1999–present) * Hoonah (Brother Bear 2) * Female Ancestors and Villager Woman (Mulan II) * Aunt Sarah and Am (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure and Mickey's House of Villains) * Bonnie (Experiment 149), Gigi (a.k.a. Yapper, Experiment 007) and Topper (Experiment 025) (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) * Chip, Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Chip 'n' Dale (Mickey Mouse Works and Disney's House of Mouse) * The Fates from Hercules (Disney's House of Mouse) * Kanga (Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving) * Lady Bane, Marzipan (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Madame Upanova (Disney's House of Mouse) * Bertha/Lunchlady Irma/Miss Lemon (Recess) * Commander of Microducks, Swanwhite and Queen Griselda (DuckTales) * Merryweather (Kingdom Hearts II, Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, and Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) * Fang (Dave the Barbarian) * Queen Liliana the Strigoi (American Dragon: Jake Long) * Mrs. Barbara Bolt (Lloyd in Space) * Additional voices (Phineas and Ferb) * Additional voices (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) * Paddy Puddle, Old Woman Who Lives in the Shoe, Sally, Little Red Riding Hood (The 7D) * Bob's Mom (Puppy Dog Pals) * Chip, Otto Plugnut and Polly Roger (Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour) * Robin (The Great Adventures) * Margot Yale (Gargoyles; only in The Goliath Chronicles season replacing Marina Sirtis) Hanna-Barbera roles * Giant baby Smurfling (The Smurfs) * Boy, Cowboy Kid #2, Mom, and Swamp Fox Boy In (Yogi's Great Escape) * Additional voices (The New Yogi Bear Show) * Commander Cindy (Computeropolis, The Computeropolis Movie) * Queen Mallu (The Pirates of Dark Water) * Calico "Callie" Briggs (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) Nickelodeon roles * Charlotte Pickles, Sally Payson (Rugrats & All Grown Up!) * Pookie/Grandma Gertie (Hey Arnold!) * Hoodsey Bishop (As Told by Ginger) * Spy Fly (ChalkZone) * Annabelle, Aunt Kari, Great Aunt Amanda (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) * Hama, Yangchen (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Sassyfrass (Catscratch) * Jean-Pierre Orleans (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Aunt Gertie, Mother Beady (Back at the Barnyard) Other voice roles * Kala the Neutrino and Tempestra (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Lucy (music video for "Weird Al" Yankovic's "Ricky") * Multiple voices on the short-lived animated series Dilbert, including the secretary Carol. * Hydia (My Little Pony 'n Friends) * The Cat (There Was an Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly) * Skater Kat (Muppet Babies) * Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) * Ms. Devine (Zazoo U) * Humphrey the Hippo, Doris, various characters (The Critic) * Ann the Giraffe (Reader Rabbit's Interactive Reading Journey 1) * Ms. Banshee (Casper) * Kelly King (King Kong Encounter), Universal Studios Hollywood * Jain (Fallout) * Mrs. Hippopotamus (''The Woody Woodpecker Show'' (1999 version)) * Tandi (Fallout 2) * Ginger the Collie, Mrs.Thunderstone, Jennifer (Beethoven) * Girl (Kids' CBC) * Priscilla (P Pals/PTV Park) * Suzi (Full Throttle) * Slave Child (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) * Merla (Voltron) * Mama Swimmer, Mama Flyer (''The Land Before Time'' series) * Dil and Ali's mom (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) * Deliria (The Zula Patrol) * Osono (Kiki's Delivery Service) * Red Gorilla (The Electric Company) * Housewife (The Animatrix) * Mrs. Peenman, Stanley Ipkiss's grouchy landlady (The Mask: The Animated Series) * Obaba (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind) * Shige Yamano (My Neighbors the Yamadas) * Oroku (English dub of the anime Pom Poko) * Antonia Chillingsworth (The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury) * Mary Todd Lincoln (Hard Drinkin' Lincoln) * Twinkle/Diva Weed (Twinkle, the Dream Being) * Crystal Starr, Queen Scowleen and Ursa Major (MoonDreamers) * Curious Camilla (Curious George) * Mrs. Finster, Chicken #2, and Ma (Random! Cartoons) * Voice of Parrot (The Upside Down Show) * News reporter (Olive, the Other Reindeer) * Lady on Phone (The Whizzard of Ow) * Robin (Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs) * Woman Fire Chief, Madame Pickypuss, Restaurant Guest (Pound Puppies) * Winnifred Bessimay "Bess" de Winkerville, Gerta (All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series) * Mrs. French, Mrs. Mundorf, Dr. Yvonne Farley (Kevins schools principal), Shelly (Mission Hill) * Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb and Additional Voices (VeggieTales in the House and VeggieTales in the City) * Caretaker/Nurse at Jerry's Day Care (Rick and Morty, Season 2 Episode 2) * Mrs. Simple, Girl #1 (The Legend of Frosty the Snowman) * L'il Pea (The Nuttiest Nutcracker) * Mrs. Hurd (The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants) Live-action roles * Herself (Chip 'n' Dale's Excellent Adventures)-TV documentary * The Art Collector (The Heart of No Place)-Also costumer * Heather Dazz (Computeropolis, Computeropolis 2, Computeropolis: Adventures Of Peri And Nicky, Computeropolis 3, Computeropolis: The Deep Web) * Chip (voice) (Wheel of Fortune) Video games References External links * * Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:Actresses from Chicago Category:American video game actresses Category:Hanna-Barbera people Category:University of California, Berkeley alumni Category:Disney voice actors Category:American female singers Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:Singers from Chicago Category:20th-century American women singers Category:21st-century American women singers